


Dinner Date

by Werewolfbeans



Series: The Adventures of Fido [2]
Category: Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Teratophilia, commission, fidos back and hes HUNGRY, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfbeans/pseuds/Werewolfbeans
Summary: Fido's back, and he expects you to hold up your promise of a dinner date- but is it as platonic as it seems?





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr werewolfbeans, and written in August 2017.

You nervously stared at yourself in the mirror, questioning most of your life choices leading up to this moment. Did you  _ really  _ have to be a pollution-hating socialist? Huh? Did you HAVE to take yo recycling, get into a habit of caring about the earth, and, as a result, force yourself to take the trash out that one night?

 

Obviously, you did. Like, it must’ve been written in the stars, that you were so much of an idiot, you believed those round-earthers and “scientists”. Now look at you- your hair won’t do that flippy thing you like, your clothes have  _ considerably  _ more wrinkles than they should dare, and you feel sick to your stomach. And the worst part is, you don’t even know  _ why  _ you do! Like, yeah, okay, any  _ sane  _ person WOULD be nervous before a date. However, you feel you should reiterate that you’re not exactly the picture of mental health anymore.

 

You suppose you can trace it all back to actually taking out the garbage. You had met a certain...character there- a ‘werewolf’ named Fido, which, honestly, you’re not even  _ surprised  _ anymore. You once saw an old lady suplex a fucking cop, NOTHING can surprise you anymore. Still, you’d be lying if you said you were... _ completely  _ calm during the ordeal. Fido still makes fun of that scream…

 

Still, you can’t complain. Fido turned out to be, well, fucking  _ awesome _ . He’s like the dog you never had- that can talk! Granted, he calls your shows stupid, and eats all your food, but, he also lets you scratch behind his ears- and, really, who doesn’t want to pet a giant, talking canine? Killjoys, that’s who.

 

Still, even IF you two are practically, like, TOTAL bffs right now, you still have a sinking feeling in your stomach. What if he’s just going on this date because he just wants free food? Like, yeah, okay, he  _ did  _ suggest it and all, and technically, he already eats for free, since you two can’t exactly go to a fancy restaurant, but still- it was a little nerve wracking to think about. Especially since, well...you know-

 

A sudden knock on your window snapped you out of your daze, and you looked over- good GOD what does he think he’s  _ wearing _ . A striped dress jacket?  _ Really _ ? You make sure he sees the absolute DISGUST on your face, before you get up to let him in. He opens his mouth- probably to make some stupid remark- before you cut him off. “I don’t know WHO you think you are, coming to  _ my  _ good Christian home looking like a Goodwill van just crashed into another, equally-as-hideous Goodwill van-”

 

He cuts you off by putting his  _ entire paw  _ over your face, and you can already feel the germs and infections coursing through your bloodstream. 

 

“Okay, wow,” He starts, climbing in through the window. “Take a chill pill, I only  _ just  _ got here. Can you hold off on the whole ‘fuck you’ tirade until  _ after  _ I get some food in me? I’m as hungry as a wolf-”

 

“That’s not  _ even a saying, _ ” You hiss out, accusingly pointing at him. “If you’re going to make shitty jokes, at least do it right!” You demand, crossing your arms in a huff. God, if he’s going to ruin your night, he could AT LEAST do it the correct way. The nerve of some people!

 

He walks past you, ruffling your perfectly fixed hair in the process, and meanders into the kitchen. You had been cooking something  _ slightly  _ fancy- pork cutlet, with steamed vegetables, and fried rice. You considered yourself  _ quite  _ the chef, so you weren’t terribly concerned with him liking it or not. If he didn’t, then, well, tough fucking shit- you caught him eating GARBAGE. He has zero room to talk. 

 

“Wow, okay, it smells amazing in here. I think I’m gonna have to move in, just because it smells so good. Make a candle right out of THAT shit right there, y’know-”

 

You cut him off by holding a hand up. “Fido, you’re a dear friend of mine. So please know that I only speak the truth when I say, that if you don’t shut up, I’m going to take you to the vet and neuter you.” You threatened, leaning against the door frame. You REALLY don’t think you could handle living with the mutt full-time, even if you enjoyed his company most of the time.

 

“Okay, okay, no more jokes. Promise.” He said, holding up a hand, as if saying ‘scout’s honor’. You rolled your eyes in response, before going over to start putting plates together. You motioned for him to get out of your way, and go sit down, and he obliged (for once), taking a seat in his usual spot by the vent. He always complains about it being too hot, even in winter. You hate him so much.

 

You put his plate down in front of him- making sure to give him bigger portions than usual- and he starts to immediately wolf it down. You swear, even if he’s more well-fed than the first time you saw him, you’d think he’s starving. Even if he eats all of your food, all the time. Maybe you should take him to the vet for tapeworms.

 

You sat down with your own plate, digging in as well. “You know, it’s rude to be so  _ messy  _ during dinner.” You inform him, giving him a look that said ‘cool it’. He grinned at you sheepishly- and god, you don’t think you’ll ever get over those fangs of his. They’re pretty fucking awesome, if you say so yourself.

 

“Sorry,” He says, trying (and mostly failing) to slow down. “It’s just, y’know, not every day you actually  _ cook  _ for me, and it isn’t loaded with MSG, or sodium.”

“Ramen is a perfectly healthy meal. You just don’t have a palette as refined as mine,” You say, holding a hand to your chest ‘delicately’. “Besides, I got a raise at work, so I can actually afford to get real meat now. Not that that’s an invitation to  _ eat it all _ like last time.”

 

“Okay, I already apologized for that- AND I paid you back!” 

“It still happened, you jackass! That was supposed to last a week.”

 

He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it, huffing. Looks like you won THIS argument, asshole. 

 

You both settle back down, enjoying the almost-silence of just eating. This wasn’t an entirely uncommon scene- you two often sat in silence together, content with just being near each other. True, you do wish it was...sometimes more, but you were still happy with the relationship, and with Fido- despite popular belief. You just couldn’t find the right time to bring it up with him.

 

After the meal, Fido was nice enough to offer to clean the dishes- which you graciously accepted. Sorry, but you refuse to touch anything that would result in wet food. That includes things that you messed up.

 

Once that was said and done, you and Fido both retired to the couch, watching a re-run of  _ Jeopardy!  _ and calling out wrong answers. It was a nice time, really, and when it came time for Fido to return ‘home’, you almost felt sad.

 

“I guess I should get out of your hair,” He said, already half-way out of your window. You stood a few feet away, arms crossed to keep yourself warm in the frigid winter air. “Thanks again for dinner- you really outdid yourself this time.”

 

“Gee, thanks. It only took five tries to get right,” You joke, smiling a tad at the compliment. He gives you a toothy grin back, and you SWEAR, you only flushed because of the cold. You  _ swear _ .

 

“Better luck next time, then. See you for the next date!” He says, and dips out before you can register what he said, and chew him out for it.

 

You swear, one day you’re going to kick his ass, and follow through with the threat.


End file.
